Corpse Party: Untold Horrors
by corpeband
Summary: When some English students show up Kisaragi Academy they seem to know of a certain elementary, but that's not all, have they finally lost it when they imagine seeing an old friend of theirs in the crowd.
1. Chapter 1

Corpse party: Untold Horrers chapter 1

(?'s pov)

My memory is limited but I remember three things, the dark broken

down halls, the smell of death and the constent worry for those around me. Five of my dearest friends died there (2 of them I had known since I was 3) and none of them were remembered it was like they never exsisted.

"Olia"I heard someone call my name. I instently snapped out of the transe like thing and looked aroud I was on a coach. I remembered we a on a field trip to japan for a month.

"Olia you seem out of it" I looked at the friendly face sat beside me it was Seiko a young goast we reconstructed and brought back with us. horrible memories of her being hanged flicked through my mind as well as picters of Petu my best friend being hung blood dripping from his finger tips.

"Oh don't worry about me i'm just deprested" I looked at her sadness in my eyes, Seiko understood. She had beed left by her friends though she was dead she longed to go with them sadly it was impossable.

(Seiko's pov)

I looked at Olia, sadness had filled her chestnut brown eyes. I steared at her, she was beautiful, her dark brown hair was swepped to one side and was slightly curly and she had a neon blue head band with a small bow. Olia had a gental smile not a toothy grin and she talked sweetly like honey. Though she acted like a tomboy everyone knew she was a girl and many of the boys in her home room liked her and sometimes i fealt left out.

"we're here."

I wimper.

(Olia's pov)

"We're here." I heard the teacher say. I looked out the window to see Seiko's old high school, Kisaragi Academy. I then looked at Seiko, tears starting to form in my eyes. This school reminded me and Seiko too much of heavenly host as it was built on top of it, I heard Seiko whimper as she sunk down into her seat.

(Naomi's pov)

I looked out the window to see the English students' mini bus pull up outside our school. I turned to my friends, Satoshi, Ayumi and Yoshiki. They smiled at me. We were asked to show the english kids around as Ayumi is still class president. We started walking down the stairs.

(Sachico's pov)

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is going to be fun!" I said picking up my Naomi and Seiko dolls. They may be out of my world but I'm far from finished with them.

**THIS IS JUST A PREVEIW AS I AM TO LAZY TO WRITE ANYMORE BUT STILL LOOKFORWARD TO ANOTHER CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's a thank you to all you guys reading this story and expecially to Duperghoul for reviewing. I'm a relitively new writer so to would be helpful if more people could leave reviews so I know how to improve, but im rambling on a bit so without a fervor-a-do here is the story you hopefully came here to read.**

Chapter 2

(Olia's pov)

I growned as we clambered out of the coach, my legs ached from sitting down so much making it hard for me to move. I peered at the open front doors of the big building infront of us, I could just make out some people walking down the corridoor towords us.

" Get in a line students, are guides are coming." the teacher said as we lined up. Walking out of the doors were 4 people, 2 girls and 2 boys. Seiko's breathing quickened as she trembled next to me.

" Seiko who are these people. You seem to know them." I wispered to Seiko. I could hear her gulp as she opened her mouth to speak.

" Girls stop talking! You are being awfully rude today." the teacher said giving me and Seiko the death look. Me and Seiko looked at each other, smiled and then turned are attention to the 4 people lined up at the door. One of the girls stepped forward.

" Hello and welcome to Kisaragi Academy. I'm Ayumi Shinozaki and I will be your guide. We hope you have a lovely time here." The girl said. Seiko practicly stopped breathing when Ayumi said her name. Does she know her or something. What could scare her enough to stop her breathing. Wait, Shinozaki were have I heard that before? SACHIKO. You mean shes related to Sachiko. Of all people it had to be Sachiko. But wait that doesn't explane why Seiko got scared whe-

" Are you ok Olia." Seiko said staring at me.

" Yeah. Sorry if I worried you." I said.

" Students, can you get into 4 groups we are about to get are tour."

(Naomi's pov)

"Ok you take group 1." Ayumi said to Satoshi.

"You take group 2." She said to me.

"And you take group 3." She said to Yoshiki. I looked at my group.

" Is it just me or does that girl look like Seiko?" I said.

" We all know you miss Seiko, but we all know she died in that dredded place." Ayumi said.

" She isn't kidding Ayumi, I see her too. Shes in group 2." Satoshi said pointing out the girl that looked like Seiko.

**I am so sorry about the short chapter. ****PLZ FORGIVE ME.**** I had a bit of writers block soooooooo yeah :) hope you enjoyed**


End file.
